betascapefandomcom-20200214-history
Agility
Welcome to the Agility Guide, by reading this you will learn how to get 99 agility, without using tomes. You will be able to visit two different courses. Of course, in the end you'll get your 99 cape. The two courses that betascape has would be, Gnome Agility Course and '''Barbarian Agility Course. Each course is very good, and you''' will earn a huge amount of experience completing the course just once. So are you ready to begin the Agility 'experience? If so, continue reading below. Introduction Agility has caught your eye. Well first thing you're going to want to do is navigate to your spell book and find the "'Skilling Teleport". When you find that, you can click on it and go to "Agility" and you will be transported to the first of the second courses, which would be the gnome agility course'.' Follow the pictures, from left to right to find your way to teleport your way to the agility course. From there then you can begin your training on the stat. Good luck, and have fun getting 99 agility on betascape. Gnome Agility Course When you are at the gnome agility course, there are a few things you need to know. #For completing the course, you get 10 Agility Arena Tickets. These can be sold to the general store at the yanille (or any other general store) for 20,000GP per ticket. It's quite a good way to make money, it is recommended for starter users if they are not a fan of hunter/thieving. #This is the "easy" agility course, you can access another one the barbarian agility course also. However, it requires a higher agility level as you cannot start there. This is the first obstacle you will come across, while at this agility course, it requires 1 Agility as everything at this agility course does. For completing this Obstacle, you will gain 60 Experience. But you are one-step closer to completing the course you get a bonus by completing the course. Skipping parts, you will not get as much experience as you'd like to see. This is the second obstacle, simple right? Well, it's just clicking straight forward per agility course you don't need this guide but it will help. You will gain 60 Experience for completing this obstacle, bringing you to a total of 120 Experience in your agility career. Congratulations, you're getting close to 99! Or not.... Well look here, it's the 3rd obstacle that tree branch there all you got to do is click it, which will give you another 60 Experience bringing you to a total of 180 experience gained so far. Making progress, hopefully it will get better soon? Well it will just you wait! This is the 4th obstacle that little rope that is barely visible, but you can see it. It will bring your total Experience to 240. Getting close to that 13 million, you need to get this stat to 99. You're almost done this course, which is a good thing, but you keep running it until you're 99. Unless you decide to change to a different environment. This is your 5th obstacle, see that tree! Click it to bring you to a total of 300 experience. You're getting closer and closer you're very close. Well this brings you down to, two more obstacles remaining. Before this horrid-climbing and un-safe running is over. You're almost there keep going! This is your 6th obstacle, second last. The fences of course you will gain another 60 experience for this bringing you to a total of 360. Boring right? Only 60 what a rip off. Yeah you could say that. But don't just yet. Finish the course before you start complaining. It seems you have made it to the final obstacle! That's right the pipe. All you have to do is click that pipe and you will go from your total of 360 '''experience to '''360,360 That's right. For completing this course, you gain 360K experience as you finish the course + 10 Agility Arena Tickets. Congratulations! You now know everything there is to know about this agility course. You can continue to do this one and gain your 300K xp per completion or you can move on to a new agility course introduced to betascape. Which you can find if you continue to scroll down. Under that will be the skill mastery. Barbarian Agility Course A few things you should know before going here: #During this guide, the agility course is bugged; at the log after the rope swing you will not move and you will have to walk to the obstacle net after it right after. #You don't receive Agility Tickets, (this could be because you can't complete the course correctly) #'As of now, it is suggested you stay at the Gnome' Agility Course. #'This was said on: 'March 17th 2012. You're going to wondering how you could get to this agility course, well it's quite simple. Use the same function above (teleporting to the gnome course) then click the snowman. The snowman is right there and is very easy to spot out, if you can't find him here is a picture of what he looks like. < Where He is on the map Closer View of him > As you can see in this picture, you will be teleported here, yes you are in the right area. You will need to enter the Agility Course; to do that click on the pipe there You will gain 0 Experience. But you will gain the ability to train your agility at this course. Congratulations You're a barbarian! This is the first obstacle here, quite scary isn't it. An old rope swing over a pit of spikes.. Yikes who created this. Well click that rope swing, and you will gain 18,700XP In Agility. Congratulations you didn't die. Lucky you! That's the only bad part of this course. Heh, Unless you fall down at another part. Well the second obstacle isn't scary, it's just a pond. What a relief, you will gain 11,645 Agility Experience here. But you won't cross the log THAT IS THE GLITCH HERE. W'alk past it and continue to the next part to go up! it's an obstacle net. This is your next obstacle, that net there. It's not bad compared to that rope swing! Nothing is. Climb up and you will gain 6969 Agility experience. Congratulations, you're basically done. Only a few more obstacles remain. Looks like there is another spikey pit. Well that's not that scary! just get across it fast for a nice 18,700 Agility Experience. From here click that ladder on the far left to get back down (you will recieve 0 experience for this) Well you're coming to the end of this course there is 3 more jumps left. They are all worth 11645 experience. Congratulations you've finished the Barbarian Course. You've gained a total of 90,949 experience here, you haven't gained any agility tickets either. The Gnome Course is much quicker then this one. ''this could be due to the glitch at the log, but that will be fixed soon as the guide will be updated then. Skill Mastery It seem's you've mastered the agility skill congratulations! It may of took some time but it is worth it as you get a nice blue cape, and well another 99 to go in with your collection. Think you'd go for 200M experience? Anyways, what you get is a nice blue agility cape. If you are confused on how you recieve your cape; Go to your skill tab which is found here: From here you will want to go to your agility button, which looks like this: You will want to click it and you will get a chat-box to pop up: you will want to click "get cape" to recieve the hood and cape. You can't reset this stat as it isn't a combat stat. The training teleport can't work either as there isn't anything to teleport you to (you must go from spellbook) quick-chat will say your 99. The Get Cape is very obvious. '''This Is what It Looks Like: This is the cape equipted to the male figure, it will look the same on a girl just slimmer. Category:Skill Guides